pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flygon
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=005 |evofrom=Vibrava |gen=Generation III |species=Mystic Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Dragon |metheight=2.0 m |imheight=6'07" |metweight=82.0 kg |imweight=180.8 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=09 |egg1=Bug |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Flygon (Japanese: フライゴン Flygon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Special abilities Flygon can whip up sandstorms to protect itself. Its wings seem to be "singing" when they are flapped. Also, Flygon's eyes are protected from sand by red membranes. Flygon can also learn moves like Sand Tomb and Earthquake. Flygon has the ability Levitate, which makes all Ground-type moves ineffective. Evolution Flygon is the final form of Trapinch, and is the evolved form of Vibrava as of level 45. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Vibrava |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Vibrava |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen= Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Vibrava |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Vibrava |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Vibrava (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Vibrava |Trozei=Endless Level 5 Forever Level 54 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Vibrava |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1-B13)Mystery Jungle (B1-B29), Mt. Mistral (1F-9F)}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Flygon is nicknamed "the elemental spirit of the desert." Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying. |sapphire=Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit. |emerald=The flapping of its wings sounds like singing. To prevent detection by enemies, it hides itself by flapping up a cloud of desert sand. |firered=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand. |leafgreen=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand. |diamond=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit." |pearl=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit." |platinum=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit." |heartgold=It is nicknamed "The Desert Spirit" because the flapping of it's wings sounds like a woman singing. |soulsilver=It is nicknamed "The Desert Spirit" because the flapping of it's wings sounds like a woman singing. |black=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit." |white=It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit." |black 2=Known as "The Desert Spirit" this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings. |white 2=Known as "The Desert Spirit" this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings. |x=It hides itself by kicking up desert sand with its wings. Red covers shield its eyes from sand. |y=Known as "The Desert Spirit," this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings. |or=Flygon is nicknamed “the elemental spirit of the desert.” Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying. |as=Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the “singing” is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 330 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 330 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 330 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 330 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 330 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 330 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Flygon BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Flygon XY.gif |xysprs = Flygon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Flygon XY.gif |orassprs = Flygon Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Flygon's first appearance was in a flashback in the episode Delcatty Got Your Tongue? Another Flygon was in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it helped save Jirachi (MS006). Drew has a Flygon, and it debuted in the episode Rhapsody in Drew. *Flygon (MS006) *Drew's Flygon Manga It was briefly shown that Wally uses a Flygon that he received from Norman. Trivia *Flygon and Xatu share the same Pokémon species name, the Mystic Pokémon. *According to Ken Sugimori, there has been a potential for Flygon to Mega Evolve since XY but they were unable to complete a design and so it was dropped from consideration. Etymology Flygon's name comes from the word "Fly" and "Dragon", reorganizing the word "Dra'gonfly'". Gallery 330Flygon AG anime.png 330Flygon AG anime 2.png flygon4.gif 330Flygon Dream.png 330Flygon Channel.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon